Just You
by peachessy
Summary: Lay bukanlah namja pengganggu diantara hubungan Kris dan Tao. Ia hanya bagian dari masa lalu Kris yang kembali muncul diantara hubungan Kris dan Tao. TAORIS/Hunhan. slight Kray, Taohun.


.

.

.

.

.

"Huang Zitao, Kim Jongin! Ke ruangan saya sekarang!" bentak seorang guru kepada dua muridnya tegas. Tao dan Kai mengikutinya malas.

"sudah kubilang, kalian jangan sering bertengkar" ucap sang guru layaknya orang tua yang sedang dihadapkan dengan kedua anaknya.

"salahkan pemuda panda ini, dia murid baru pindahan dari china dan bahasa koreanya cukup lucu, tak salah jika aku meledeknya " ucap jongin santai.

Kris menghela nafas, "ingat satu hal, kau berhadapan dengan guru asal china juga kim jongin"

Tao mendengus kesal, "seonsaengnim—"

"diam kau, aku sedang berbicara dengan jongin!" bentak kris pada tao.

Tao sedikit terkaget, namun ia menghela nafasnya malas.

"akan kuhukum kau karena memulai perdebatan ini, bersihkan lapangan juga halaman saat pulang sekolah nanti, jongin. Tanpa bantuan" ucap kris kalem.

Jongin mendengus, lalu berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan. Namun saat di pintu, "urusi saja murid pemuda berdarah sama denganmu itu" dan sebuah bantingan pintu terdengar diantara mereka.

.

"tao, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan bertengkar" ucap kris lebih lembut menggunakan bahasa china yang fasih.

"gege, aku sedang bercanda dengan baekhyun hyung lal—"

"aku sudah tau, namun ya Tuhan, biarkan saja jika jongin mengganggu mu" ucap kris mendekat ke arah tao.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Sikap merajuk yang hanya akan ia tunjukan di depan sang pujaan hati, Kris.

Siapa sangka murid dan guru yang tak terlihat dekat ini adalah sepasang kekasih?  
kris meninggalkan tao untuk kuliah di korea 2 tahun lalu. Yang terpaksa harus membuat hubungan mereka menjadi hubungan jarak jauh. Namun, orang tua tao malah menitipkan tao di teman lama orang tua mereka, keluarga baekhyun di korea. Dan yah, jadilah pertemuan kedua belahan jiwa ini yang tak terduga. Yaitu di gedung sekolah ini.

Dan oh, yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka, hanya baekhyun seorang.

Kris menyender pada meja didepan tao, dan menatapnya datar. Seolah kris tak tergoda dengan merajuknya sang kekasih hati.

"huh, gege menyebalkan" ucap tao membuang muka. Menghindari kris melihat pipinya yang memerah karena ditatap intens oleh kris seperti itu.

Kris tertawa kecil, lalu menarik tangan tao dan membawa tubuh namja cantik itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"jangan bertengkar lagi atau kau akan dihukum oleh seonsaengnim tampanmu ini" ucap kris.

Tao balas memeluk namja berpostur tegap ini, lalu mengangguk malas. Kris mengecup kening tao lembut, lalu mendorong tao ke arah pintu, "habiskan waktu istirahatmu dikantin. Ini sekolah, bukan tempat untuk bermesraan kau tahu?" ejek kris.

Tao mendengus, "kau yang bertingkah mesum di sekolah dasar orang gila" ucap tao.

Kris menyunggingkan senyum tampannya, "my baby bisa berbicara seperti itu hm?" tanya kris sambil kembali menarik tao ke sofa didalam ruangannya.

Tao yang mungkin sudah mendapatkan kepolosannya kembali, hanya berkata dengan jujur, "tadi pagi baekhyun hyung mengatai chanyeol hyung seperti itu. Katanya, tak apa jika aku mengatai gege seperti itu" .

Kris yang mungkin gemas akan tingkah lucu tao, segera mencium bibir candu itu lembut.

"seonsaengnim— ah.. mianhae!" seorang namja mungil membuka pintu ruangan kris, dan mendapati moment seperti itu, langsung meminta maaf dan beranjak pergi lagi.

"cih, saudara mu itu selalu mengganggu" cibir kris sambil mengelus punggung tao.

Tao yang menyadari kris bertingkah mesum, segera berlari mengejar baekhyun, "baekkie hyung! Kris gege mesummm!".

.

"kris?" tanya seseorang meyakinkan. Kris yang sedang sibuk dengan lembaran lembarannya segera menatap seseorang yang berdiri didepannya, dan sedikit terkejut.

"l-lay?" kris menatap tak percaya.

Lay tersenyum senang, sang mantan kekasih kembali ia jumpai disini. "kau bekerja disini juga?" tanya lay.

Kris mengangguk kikuk. "kau?"

Lay menggeleng, "aniyo. Hanya tugas untuk beberapa hari kerja saja"

Kris mengangguk angguk paham. Masih cukup shock akan kemunculan sang pengisi hatinya dulu.

.

"kudengar kau pindah dari china?" tanya lay sambil meneguk hot chocolate nya.

"ya begitulah. Dua tahun lalu aku pindah kesini untuk melanjutkan studi-ku. Dan kau? Seingatku kau memutuskan hubungan kita karena kau ingin pergi ke Hongkong" ucap kris.

Lay terdiam. "itu sudah 6 tahun yang lalu kris. Dan yah, aku berhasil mendapat beasiswa di Hongkong, dan mendapat tugas disini"

Kris mengangguk-angguk paham.

Lay merona menatap wajah kris. Lihat, ia semakin tampan. Semakin berwibawa. Lay memang belum menghapuskan rasa cintanya pada kris, jadi tak salah jika ia berkata seperti itu. Dan ia berfikir, mungkin kris masih menyimpan rasa untuknya karena bukan kris yang memutuskan hubungan mereka.

.

"kris, kau mau makan siang?" tanya lay memasuki ruangan kris. Kris menatap lay, lalu berfikir, "baiklah"

.

"yak! Sehunnie! Appoyoo~" ucap tao saat kedua pipinya terus saja dicubiti sehun.

Sehun tertawa, "kau terlalu menggemaskan hyung dengan bahasa korea mu itu"

"kau berpihak pada jongin eoh?" ucap tao. Sehun kembali tertawa, lalu menggeleng.

"aku akan selalu berpihak padamu hyung" ucap sehun tulus.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia mencintai pemuda panda ini sudah sejak tao pindah kesini dan dekat dengannya. Namun, ia belum berani mengungkapkannya.

"sehunnie, maukah kau pergi denganku nanti? Aku ingin beli boneka panda yang besaaar sekali" ucap tao.

Sehun tertawa kecil "umurmu sudah 17 hyung. Masih suka boneka eoh? Kyeopta" dan langsung mencubiti pipi tao lagi.

"arrasseo" ucap sehun sambil berkata dalam hati, '_aku akan mengatakannya..'_

.

"ah! Mianhae!" ucap tao ketika menabrak seseorang. "hyung gwenchana?" tanya sehun.

Tao mengangguk. saat ia ingin bangkit dari jatuhnya, ia menatap orang yang ia tabrak.

"lay seonsaengnim! Mianhae!" ucap tao sambil menunduk berulang ulang kali. Lay mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "ne, gwenchana.. umm?"

"tao! Namaku Huang Zitao! Murid kelas XI-A seonsaengnim!" ucap tao semangat.

"mianhae, seonsaengnim. Dompetmu terjatuh" sehun mengambil dompet lay yang jatuh terbuka. Ia sedikit terpana melihat foto didalam dompet itu. Dan sedikit bingung pastinya.

"ah! Gomawo, aku harus pergi. Kembali ke kelas, dan selamat siang" ucap lay tergesa gesa.

.

"hyung, kau tahu? Tadi saat dompet lay seonsaengnim terjatuh, aku melihat fotonya dan foto kris seonsaengnim" ucap sehun sambil memakan ice creamnya.

Tao terdiam. Menaruh kembali sendok ice creamnya, lalu meremas baju bawahnya. "apa sehunnie?" tanya tao memastikan.

"kulihat tadi foto kris seonsaengnim dan lay seonsaengnim di dompet lay seonsaengnim" ucap sehun.

Belum sempat tao berkata apa apa, sehun sudah mengambil alih tangan tao. Lalu berkata, "hyung, aku mencintaimu" ucap sehun tiba tiba.

Tao masih belum sadar. "jadilah kekasihku" pinta sehun sambil mengecup tangan tao.

Tao menatap sehun bingung, "a-apa?" . sehun mendesah pasrah, "tsk. Kau ini, sudah. Mulai saat ini, kau kekasihku!" ucap sehun tegas.

.

"hyung~" panggil sehun sambil tiba tiba memeluk tao dari belakang. Tao yang sedang bercanda dengan baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam.

"ne, sehunnie" ucap tao. Sehun tersenyum, lalu membisikan kata kata yang bisa membuat wajah tao memerah dan tertawa kecil.

"ahahaha. Ish! Kembali ke kelas, lay seonsaengnim sudah memasuki kelasmu, kau tahu?" perintah tao. Sehun mengangguk malas, lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

"tao, katakan. Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan sehun?" tanya baekhyun setelah sehun menghilang.

"hyung—" "demi Tuhan tao! Kau sudah memiliki kekasih, dan oh jangan bilang kau menyelingkuhinya?!" ucap baekhyun tak percaya.

"hyung. Kumohon, aku masih bingung dengan hubunganku dan sehun. Kemarin, saat di kedai ice cream, sehun bercerita tentang ia menemukan foto kris gege di dalam dompet lay seonsaengnim. Aku masih terpana, lalu ia menyatakan perasaannya. Dan entah dasar apa, ia tiba tiba mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya" ucap tao rendah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"akan kurahasiakan dari kris. Tapi kumohon, jaga perasaan kris dan katakan yang sejujurnya pada sehun. Arrasseo? Kembali ke kelasmu. Aku pergi dulu" ucap baekhyun sebelum pergi.

Tao mengangguk lemah.

.

"ahahaha, bisa saja kau kris. ah, kris apa kau ada acara malam nanti?" tanya lay tanpa ragu. Kris mengerutkan keningnya, apakah ia memiliki janji dengan tao? Ia rasa tidak.

"tidak ada. Ada apa?" tanya kris sambil membereskan lembarannya.

Lay tersenyum senang, "datanglah ke rumahku! aku sendirian malam nanti, zhoumi gege sedang pergi. Maukah?" tanya lay.

Kris mengangguk, "boleh asalkan kau memberikanku hidangan terbaikmu"

"akan kuusahakan!" ucap lay semangat.

.

_Tok..tok..tok.._

"tunggu sebentar kris!" lay datang membuka kan pintu.

"tak kusangka rumahmu mu berjarak dekat dengan apartment tao" ucap kris.

"hum? Tao?" tanya lay heran. Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri, "murid private-ku" dan lay hanya ber'oh' ria.

"ini, makanlah!" lay mempersilahkan kris duduk di meja makan mereka yang sudah rapih dengan sebuah lilin di tengah.

Kris dan lay makan dengan khidmat, tanpa memikiri sang kekasih yang sedang dibebani 1000 pikiran.

"minumlah" lay memberikan sebuah gelas anggur kepada kris.

"satu gelas kurasa tak apa" ucap kris sambil menerimanya.

Kris dan lay meminum anggur sambil berbincang sesekali tertawa kecil.

"ayolah kris. ini baru gelasmu yang keempat, tak masalahkan?" tawar lay lagi.

Kris hanya mengikutinya dengan canggung. Sampai, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Dan juga tidak bisa menahan rasa mabuknya yang mudah sekali datang.

"lay.." kris menyeringai seram, lalu membawa namja berdimple itu ke dalam kamar utama milik lay.

.

"akh.." kris memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Ia segera duduk di kasurnya. Tunggu, ini bukan kamar miliknya. Ia masih berusaha berfikir jernih sampai ia mengingat kejadian semalam.

"shit!" umpatnya setelah membaca surat dari lay. Ia segera memakai kembali semua bajunya, lalu berjalan menuju apartment tao.

.

"ish! Sehunnie, diamlah" kesal tao saat sehun terus saja mencubiti wajahnya. Sehun tertawa.

Bruk!

Suara pintu utama apartment tao terdengar. Menandakan seseorang telah membukanya.

Namja tinggi bersurai pirang itu menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Sang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan dengan bocah berambut lollipop di ruang tengah. Bukan keanehan jika kris memasuki apartment tao tanpa permisi, ia mengetahui passwordnya.

Kris meredam amarahnya dengan wajah dinginnya, cukup membuat tao gemetar ketakutan.

"kris seonsaengnim?" tanya sehun heran. Kris mengangguk kecil, "maaf. Sekarang waktunya kelas private khusus muridku, huang zitao. Namun sepertinya tidak jadi karena ia.." kris beralih memandang tao dengan wajah dinginnya. "...sedang sibuk bersama kekasihnya".

Setelah itu kris membungkuk hormat sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat, lalu keluar dari apartment tao.

.

Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tao masih terdiam dengan kondisi ketakutan dan gemetar.

"sehunnie, kumohon pulanglah" ucap tao. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "baiklah.." lalu beranjak pergi.

.

Kris masih berdiri kokoh dibalik salah satu dinding di lorong apartment tao. Ia melihat sehun yang memasuki lift dan pergi.

Kris kembali berjalan menuju apartment tao. Lalu mendobraknya dengan kasar, membuat namja bermata panda itu kaget dan berdiri seketika.

"g-gege..." kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuket bunga di samping sofa.

"siapa namja tadi, dan katakan apa yang ia lakukan" ucapnya dingin.

Tao menggeleng kuat, menahan air matanya meluncur.

"gege, kumohon dengarka—" "KATAKAN APA YANG IA LAKUKAN!" bentak kris.

Tao tersentak, lalu menundukan kepalanya, masih terdiam.

"KATAKAN!" bentak kris marah, lalu mendorong tao menempel pada dinding dan mencengkram kuat kerah baju tao. Tao masih menunduk saking ketakutannya menghadapi sang kekasih.

"tao.." kris menarik dagu tao untuk menatapnya. Agak terkejut begitu mendapati tao menitikan air matanya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu meredam emosinya.

"gege mohon. Katakan, apa yang ia lakukan disini" ucap kris dalam.

"i-ia.." kris yang memang tidak tega melihat sang kekasih menangis dan gemetar, segera melepas cengkramannya, mencoba menghilangkan kelakuan yang mungkin membuat sang kekasih ketakutan, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"aku pergi" ucap kris sebelum gerakan tao yang tiba tiba. Gerakan cepat sang kekasih yang memeluknya dari belakang. Bisa ia rasakan basahnya kaos bagian belakang miliknya. Air mata sang kekasih..

"maafkan aku gege.." ucap tao sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung lebar sang kekasih.

"kumohon, maafkan aku.." kris menghela nafasnya, lalu berbalik badan.

"berhentilah menangis" ucap kris sambil menghapus air mata tao. Tidak bisa terus terusan memarahi sang kekasih.

"kumohon, dengarkan penjelasanku gege" kris mengangguk.

.

"... jadi begitulah. Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan karena aku cukup bingung" ucap tao di pangkuan kris.

Kris mengelus rambut tao, sesekali mengecupnya.

"qin ai, katakan. Apa yang sehun bicarakan sebelum membuatmu kehilangan fokus?"

Tao terdiam. "i-ia berkata melihat foto lay seonsaengnim dan kris gege di dalam dompet lay seonsaengnim".

Kris terdiam. Seakan ucapan tao barusan mengembalikannya pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"gege. Apa itu benar? Kau adalah kekasih lay seonsaengnim?" ucap tao takut takut.

Kris memejamkan matanya, "jika kukatakan ia adalah mantan kekasihku.. kau akan tetap bersamaku?" tanya kris.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya spontan. Terlalu kaget dengan ucapan sang kekasih.

"jika kukatakan.. ia memang mantan kekasihku.. apa kau masih tetap bersamaku?" ucap kris menggenggam tangan tao. Seakan takut pemuda panda itu meninggalkannya.

"a-aku.." kris menatap paras cantik sang kekasih yang terlihat kaget. Ia tersenyum maklum, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada kening mulus sang kekasih.

"itu hanya masa laluku. Masa depanku adalah kau" ucap kris seraya mengecupi tiap inci wajah tao.

Tao mengangguk kecil, "lalu gege.. bagaimana dengan sehunnie?" tanya tao kembali menyender pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

"kau.. memiliki panggilan sayang rupanya" ucap kris dingin.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, "tapi tao hanya mencintai gege". Kris menghela nafas berat, "kau yakin tak tertarik pada bocah lollipop itu hmm?" Tao berdecak sebal karena kris mencubit hidung mancungnya.

"aku hanya mencintai gege.. Just You, Kris-ge" ucap tao senang.

.

"kris! kris! tunggu!" teriak lay saat dengan sengaja ia memasuki ruangan kris. Untung saja tao sudah memasuki kelasnya.

"ada apalagi lay?" ucap kris dingin. Lay merona.

"k-kita kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih kan?" tanya lay.

Kris menatap horor pada lay.

"kau gila?. Tidak." Ucap kris.

Lay membulatkan matanya. "kurangajar kau Wu Yifan!" bentak lay sambil menampar pipi kanan kris.

Kris menatap lay dengan tatapan -apa-yang-kau-lakukan-bocah-berdimple-?- "apa apaan ini?!"

.

"gege aku memba—" ucapan tao terhenti seketika menatap sang kekasih sedang duduk dengan gurunya, Lay di ruangan kris.

Ia menajamkan pendengarannya.

"hiks.. tapi kau adalah yang pertama kris.." ucap lay sambil menangis.

Kris menghela nafas panjang. "kau tahu saat itu aku sedang mabuk! Kumohon lay, aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan oh, apa apaan ini? Kau memintaku memutuskan kekasihku agar aku kembali denganmu? Kau sungguh gila yixing.."

"tapi yifan, kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan!"

"aku tidak sengaja dan itu tidak sepenuhnya salahku!"

"hiks.. hiks.." lay masih terisak.

"g-gege.." tao menutup mulutnya dan menahan isakannya terdengar oleh kris. ia tahu apa maksud pembicaraan antara kris dan lay. Ia mengerti.

Kris yang merasakan pintunya terbuka segera membulatkan matanya begitu mendapatkan seorang namja berlari dari sana dengan menjatuhkan sebuah kotak bekal.

Ia segera berjalan menuju pintu, lalu memungut kotak bekal yang sungguh ia kenali.

"baby..." ucap kris pelan.

.

"selamat siang anak anak" ucap kris begitu memasuki kelas. Ia merapihkan meja guru, lalu menatap ke seluruh kelas. Matanya tertuju pada pemuda bermata panda yang sedang menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja. '_kau menangis lagi..'_

"baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya" ucap kris setelah menghela nafas panjang.

"ya! kim jongin! Jangan tertidur dikelas" ucap kris tegas pada jongin. Jongin terbangun malas, lalu berkata "pemuda china itu juga tertidur. Kau tidak memarahinya seongsaengnim" kris mengabaikan keluhan jongin.

.

"kelas usai" ucap kris.

Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Kecuali satu, kekasihnya.

Kris menghampiri meja tao, lalu menatap tubuh itu sendu.

"baby.." ucap kris seraya mengelus salah satu sisi wajah tao. Tao menggeliat kecil, "gege.." ucapnya dengan mata tertutup.

Kris tersenyum. "wake-up princess.. waktunya pulang" tao membuka matanya begitu merasakan kecupan halus pada kepalanya.

"kris gege?" ucap tao serak. Kris mengangguk, ia menatapi wajah tao yang tersisa jalur air mata dan matanya yang sedikit sembab.

Kris mengelus rambut tao sayang. "gege, aku mengantuk. Kajja pulang" ucap tao menghindari tatapan kris kepada matanya. Ia berdiri, membereskan tasnya, lalu berjalan duluan.

.

"darl.." ucap kris saat menyetir. Kris tahu, tao menghindarinya sejak tadi. terbukti dari tatapannya yang terus menatap keluar jendela.

"tao, apa ini?" ucap kris sembari mengeluarkan kotak bekal tao yang terjatuh.

Tao gelagapan. "i-itu tadi a-aku ingin memberikan pada baekhyun hyung tetapi malah terjatuh hehe" ucap tao sambil mengambil kotak tersebut.

"kau ke ruanganku? Melihatku dengan lay? Hey baby, dengar. Dia hanya masa laluku jadi kau seharusnya—"

"gege, bukan seperti itu. Aku tahu.. aku tahu!" ucap tao.

Kris memukul stirnya, membuat tao tersentak kaget. "gege.."

"bisakah kau percaya padaku?" tanya kris sambil menyetir.

"aku.."

"gege mencintaimu" ucap kris sedikit tegas.

Keheningan terjadi. Kris memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya jika lay dan sehun tetap ada diantara hubungan mereka. ia sampai kehilangan fokus saat menyetir, sampai..

DUAG!

Mobil yang ditumpangi kris dan tao ditabrak sebuah truk dari arah kanan, tempat tao berada. Mobil mereka terpental dan menabrak sebuah tiang listrik.

Sungguh tragis memang, namun apa daya. Tuhan pasti akan menyelamatkan mereka jikalau cinta mereka abadi.

.

"baby.. uhuk!" ucap kris saat ia sadar. Ia tergeletak di rerumputan, kondisinya sangat parah. Namun, ia tetap mencoba berlari kearah tao yang belum sadarkan diri. Ia mendekap tubuh tao erat, luka tao bisa dibilang jauh dari kata baik baik saja. Badannya tertiban beberapa bagian mobil.

"baby..! bangun.. gege mohon" ucap kris.

Semua yang melihat segera berusaha membantu. Sampai akhirnya sebuah ambulan datang, dan tao juga kris secepatnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

.

"ahjusshi, saya mohon! Bagaimana keadaannya?" ucap kris panik. Ia belum melakukan perawatan apapun. Sedari tadi, ia terus menunggu didepan kamar operasi tao dengan keadannya yang belum pulih.

"ia tidak apa apa. Hanya saja... kaki kanannya tidak bisa digunakan untuk sementara waktu" ucap sang dokter.

Kris terdiam. Memejamkan matanya erat. "apa penyebabnya dok? Bagian tubuhnya yang lain bagaimana?" tanya kris.

"tidak ada masalah. Hanya butuh pemulihan. Saya minta, ia menjalani rawat inap selama 2 minggu pertama. Dan saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar ia bisa pulih benar" kris mengangguk.

Setelah sang dokter pergi, ia menatap ke jendela pintu kamar tao. "peach.." kris menatap sendu pada tao yang terbaring lemah di kasur dengan bantuan alat yang cukup banyak.

"bertahanlah.. gege mohon"

.

"KAU APAKAN DIA HAH?!" bentak sang namja berambut warna warni pada kris yang tersungkur di lantai rumah sakit.

"tenang dulu tuan Oh!" ucap sang dokter menenangkan.

"bisakah kau jelaskan.. untuk apa kau mengantarnya pulang?" tanya sehun sedikit meredam emosinya. Kris menatap sehun tajam, "aku— kekasihnya. Kau tahu?" ucap kris sinis.

Sehun memelototkan matanya, menatap kris tajam. "APA MAKSUDMU WUFAN SEONGSAENGNIM?! AKU KEKASIHNYA!" bentak sehun marah.

.

Kris menjelaskan semuanya pada sehun saat sehun sudah tenang.

"seongsaengnim.. mianhae" ucap sehun sendu. Kris menatap sehun heran, bukankah ia yang marah marah tadi?

"maafkan aku merebut tao darimu. Mulai sekarang, ijinkan aku menjadi sahabatnya saja" ucap sehun mencoba tersenyum.

"kumohon, jangan biarkan siapapun tahu" ucap kris. sehun mengangguk pasti.

"jaga tao hyung. Aku permisi dulu seongsaengnim" ucap sehun berdiri, lalu membungkuk hormat.

.

"auch!" ucap sehun saat menabrak seseorang yang duduk di kursi roda. "eh.. mianhae! Mianhae!" ucap sehun pada seorang namja cantik yang tadi ia tabrak.

Namja itu mengangguk lucu, lalu tersenyum "gwenchanayo!" sehun terpana melihat senyuman namja itu.

"eum.. namamu siapa? Kenapa ada disini? Kau penghuni rumah sakitkan? Sebaiknya jangan keluar dari rumah sakit. Sudah hampir malam" ucap sehun ragu.

Namja itu mengangguk kecil, "a-aku ingin kembali ke kamar. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana kamarku" ucapnya.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Oh Sehun. Namamu siapa?"

Namja itu membalas jabatan tangan sehun, "Xi Luhan!"

.

Semenjak insiden itu, sehun dan luhan semakin dekat. Setiap pulang sekolah, sehun selalu mengunjungi rumah sakit dengan alasan menjenguk tao walaupun pada akhirnya ia selalu bertemu luhan.

Seperti sekarang ini, sehun malah mengenalkan luhan pada kris yang setia menunggu tao tersadar dari komanya.

"jadi.. kau tidak sekolah?" tanya kris pada luhan. Luhan menggeleng, "aniyo. Kakiku lumpuh sejak 2 tahun lalu. Orangtua ku tinggal di china. Jadi aku tinggal di rumah sakit ini, dibawah asuhan pamanku, Dokter Kim"ucap luhan menjelaskan.

Kris mengangguk angguk paham, ia melirik sehun yang sibuk memandangi luhan. "jadi.. sudah melupakannya?" ucap kris tertawa kecil. "ya! seongsaengnim!" ucap sehun kesal.

"eoh?" tanya luhan bingung. Sehun menggeleng, "gege, kajja balik ke kamarmu. Sudah hampir malam" ucap sehun menarik kursi roda luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

"kami pergi dulu, sampai berjumpa lagi wufan!" ucap luhan antusias.

.

"baby.. bangunlah. Gege merindukanmu sayang. Gege mencintaimu.. Just You, baby panda" ucap kris sambil mengelus rambut tao.

Terbesit moment dimana ia masih berada di china. Hanya berdua dengan tao, tidak ada yang lain. kris tersenyum sendu memikirkan moment bahagia itu.

Tiba tiba, sehun datang. "yo! Seongsaengnim" ucap sehun ribut.

Memang akhir akhir ini, sehun dan kris menjadi semakin dekat. Walaupun sehun tahu umur sebenarnya kris, ia tetap akan memanggil kris seongsaengnim, walaupun hanya beda 4 tahun darinya.

"ya! oh sehun! Berisik sekali kau" cibir kris.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya cuek. Ia duduk di sofa disamping tempat tidur tao.

"hyung.." ucapnya tiba tiba. Kris mengernyit, '_anak ini pasti ada maunya..'_

"apa menurutmu tentang luhan ge?" tanya sehun to the point.

Kris menghela nafas, '_kubilang apa..'_

"cantik. Menarik. Baik. Polos. Dan kurasa ia membutuhkan orang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus" ucap kris.

Sehun berdiri, "gotcha! Kau benar" lalu ia duduk kembali, ia menidurkan dirinya diatas sofa dan mengangkat kakinya, "kami cocok kan?" tanya sehun.

Kris mengangguk masih sambil mengelus surai hitam tao. "kira-kira.. tanggal bagus itu berapa?" ucap sang namja berkulit pucat sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tampannya.

.

"hyung!" ucap sehun ketika memasuki kamar tao secara tiba tiba. Kris hanya menatap sehun datar,

"kau tebak apa yang baru saja terjadi" ucap sehun senang.

Kris merapihkan bekas makan siangnya, lalu menjawab "bocah sepertimu pasti baru saja diterima oleh luhan. Benar?" sehun menunjukan senyum 5 jarinya.

"kau benar! Luhan ge sudah menjadi milikku sekarang!"

.

"Baby.." kris mengelus surai hitam tao yang masih tertidur. Ia mengecup kening tao dalam, lalu berkata "gege merindukanmu, dear.. bangunlah" ucapnya sendu.

_Kring.._

Ponsel kris berbunyi, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. "yeoboseyo?" tanya kris.

"ah.. lay-ah. Waeyo?" kris bergumam malas. Posisinya yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur tao itu masih menggenggam tangan tao sambil menelfon.

"tsk.. ada ada saja kau ini eoh? Sekarang kau dimana?" tanya kris.

"mwo? Aku juga berada di rumah sakit yang sama. Tunggu, aku akan kesana" ucap kris mematikan sambungan telefonnya. Kris menghela nafas berat, lalu mengecup bibir tao singkat "tunggu gege baby".

.

"yo! Hyung! Mau kemana kau?" tanya sehun saat ia ingin mengunjungi kamar tao. Kris menepuk pundak sehun, "lay ada di rumah sakit ini, dan kumohon. Jangan sampai ia tau tentang tao. Jaga tao" ucap kris. sehun mengangguk pasti.

.

"kris!" teriak lay dari ujung lorong rumah sakit.

"lay-ah, kenapa kau ada disini eoh?" ucap kris.

Lay tersenyum lima jari, lalu berkata "kata baekhyun, kau sedang mengunjungi tao. Murid private mu yang kemaren kecelakaan disini. Jadi.. aku memutuskan untuk kesini juga"

Kris mengernyit, "untuk apa?"

Lay memberikan sebuah map bertumpuk. "ini, tugas dari kepala sekolah untukmu" ucap lay.

Kris menghela nafas, "sudah kuduga pekerjaanku menumpuk. Terima kasih lay"

Lay mengangguk. "engg.. kris, mau makan siang bersamaku?"

Kris mengangguk, "baiklah. Tapi kumohon jangan terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit ne" lalu bergantian, sekarang lay mengangguk.

.

"jadi.. kau akan kembali ke china 2 hari lagi?" tanya kris sambil meminum kopinya. Lay mengangguk lesu.

"kris, kumohon maafkan aku.." ucap lay.

"soal kejadian malam itu.. tak usah dipikirkan lagi." Ucap kris bijak.

Lay menggeleng, "bukan hanya karna itu.. maafkan aku karena.. aku masih mencintaimu"

"lay.."

"a-aku tau! Aku tau perasaan ini salah, tapi kumohon.. biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu"

Kris menghela nafas berat, "itu hakmu. Tak ada hakku untuk melarangmu. Tapi, maaf. Aku sudah punya kekasih" ucap kris sembari berdiri, "aku pergi dulu" setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan lay dengan setitik air mata.

.

"hah~ aneh aneh saja kris hyung" ucap sehun setelah kris menitipkan tao padanya tadi. ia segera memasuki kamar tao, dan terkejut begitu mendapatkan pergerakan pada jemari tao.

"hyung! Tao hyung!" ucap sehun semangat, "uisa! Uisa!" teriak sehun tak karuan.

Kelopak mata tao terbuka, namun rasanya seperti mendapat ribuan tusukan cahaya.

"s-sehunnie?" tanya tao begitu mendapatkan sehun disamping ranjangnya.

Tak lama, dokter kim datang dan memeriksa keadaan tao yang baru saja tersadar dari 11 hari komanya.

"tuan huang baik baik saja. Tolong jaga kondisi dan kesehatannya. Jangan biarkan dia banyak bergerak, permisi" kemudian sang dokter beranjak pergi.

"uh.. sehunnie" ucap tao manja. Sehun mengelus rambut tao, "ne hyung?"

"aku lapar~" ucapnya. Sehun tertawa kecil, lalu mengambil bubur disamping ranjang tao.

"buka mulutmu hyung" ucap sehun menyuapi tao. Sesekali tao tertawa dibuatnya. Sehun juga menceritakan tentang kejadian apa yang telah tao lewatkan. Termasuk tragedi cinta dua pemuda berbeda asal itu. Membuat ia melupakan rasa sakitnya sejenak.

.

Kris memasuki ruangan tao, dan terkejut melihat tao yang sudah bangun sambil disuapi oleh sehun.

Seketika, ruangan itu menjadi hening.

"ah.. aku ingin menemui luhan hyung" ucap sehun memecah keheningan lalu menaruh mangkuk bubur itu dimeja samping ranjang tao.

Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu sambil berbisik pada kris, "keadannya sudah membaik. Jaga dia".

.

"baby.. kau harus makan" ucap kris mencoba kembali menyuapi tao yang sedari tadi enggan menatapnya.

Tao menggeleng. Masih menatap keluar jendela.

"baby.. kau masih marah padaku hmm?" tanya kris seraya mengelus pipi tirus tao. Tidak ada jawaban satupun yang menyangkut perkataan kris tadi.

"gege, aku ingin ketaman itu" ucap tao.

Kris mengangguk, ia menarik sebuah kursi roda kepinggir ranjang tao. Tao menatap kursi roda itu sendu.

Kris yang menyadari tatapan sedih sang kekasih segera mengecup puncak kepala tao. "tenang baby.. kau hanya menggunakannya untuk sementara" ucap kris sendu.

Kris masih mengelus rambut tao, sampai akhirnya tao bertanya "haruskah aku duduk di kursi itu gege? Tak bisakah aku berjalan dengan kakiku?"

Kris tersenyum sedih, "hanya sementara baby.." ucap kris lalu menarik tangan tao lembut. Membantunya duduk di kursi roda itu.

"sudah siap hmm?" tanya kris kembali mengecup puncak kepala tao lagi.

Tao mengangguk lucu.

.

"gege! Gege lihat! Bunganya indah ne" ucap tao senang meraih bunga lily berwarna putih yang berada di taman belakang rumah sakit.

Kris mengangguk, ia berjongkok disamping kursi roda tao lalu berkata, "tapi tetap saja. Kau yang paling indah diantara seribu bunga dear" ucap kris membuat kemerahan muncul diwajah tao.

"uh.. gege gombal" ucap tao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Kris tertawa kecil, "ini. Makan lagi hm" kris kembali menyuapi tao. Kali ini, tao bersedia membuka mulutnya.

.

"jadi.. kekasihmu adalah Huang Zitao, kris? muridmu sendiri?" sosok berdimple yang berada di lorong rumah sakit itu tersenyum miris. "baiklah.. selamat untuk kalian".

.

"gege, aku sudah kenyang~" ucap tao manja. Kris menghela nafas, "kau baru saja makan 3 sendok baby" kris mencoba menyuapi tao lagi.

"kris." tao dan kris dikejutkan oleh panggilan dari arah belakang mereka. sontak membuat keduanya menatap sang pembicara.

"l-lay seongsaengnim.." ucap tao menunduk. Kris menatap tao khawatir, lalu berdiri.

"ne lay" lay berjalan menuju hadapan tao, lalu menepuk kepala namja cantik itu.

"kudengar kau kecelakaan, seongsaengnim membawakanmu ini.. dimakan ne?" ucap lay memberikan sekeranjang buah untuk tao. Tao mendongak, menatap ketulusan hati yang lay pancarkan.

"n-ne.. gomawo seongsaengnim.. jeongmal gomawo" ucap tao. Lay mengelus surai hitam itu lembut, lalu berkata "kris.. tao.. nanti malam aku mengadakan pesta dirumahku. Kecil kecilan saja. Hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Kalian tak ingat ya? hari ini kan ulang tahunku hahaha" ucap lay tertawa.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, "seongsaengnim tak pernah bilang tentang ulangtahun seongsaengnim".

Lalu lay berjongkok dihadapan tao, "maafkan seongsaengnim tao-ssi.. datanglah, seongsaengnim mengundang seluruh murid kelas sebelas dan semua guru"

Tao menatap kris, "huh.. aku ingin sekali ke pesta seongsaengnim. Pasti ramai. Tapi, naga jelek ini tak akan memberikanku izin seongsaengnim" ucap tao mengadu.

Lay menatap kris, "datanglah wufan, hanya sekali dalam setahun".

Kris mengangguk, "haft.. baiklah".

.

"wufan! Tao!" lay memanggil kris dan tao yang baru datang ditengah keramaian acara ulang tahunnya. Kris yang sedang mendorong kursi roda tao segera membawa tao ke tempat utama acara.

"selamat ulang tahun seongsaengnim!" ucap tao gembira, lalu memberikan sebuket bunga untuk lay.

Kris tersenyum kecil, lalu berkata "selamat ulang tahun zhang yixing" ucapnya. Lay memeluk kris ringan, namun langsung membuat tao mengalihkan pandangannya.

Lay yang tersadar segera berkata, "mm.. maaf. Ah! Wufan! Tao! Makanan ada di sebelah sana, kalian langsung makan saja ne? Sehun dan beberapa temanmu sudah disana taozi".

.

"hyung!" tao semangat begitu melihat baekhyun dan chanyeol juga kyungsoo dan sehun. "taozii!" baekhyun dan kyungsoo segera memeluk tao karena mereka belum menjenguk tao selama di rumah sakit.

"yo! Hyung" sehun mendekati kris yang sedang berdiri menatap desain acara ini. "apa bocah?" ucap kris sambil menyunggingkan senyum evilnya.

"kau jelek hyung senyum seperti itu. Ah iya, hyung. Kudengar.. lay seongsaengnim akan kembali ke beijing sebentar lagi benarkah?" kris mengangguk.

"ya begitulah" balas kris, sehun mengangguk angguk paham.

.

"hyung, kau dipanggil lay seongsaengnim" tunjuk sehun pada lay yang sibuk memanggil kris dari kejauhan. "jaga tao. Aku akan segera kembali".

"kris" panggil lay.

"hmm?" ucap kris begitu lay dan kris sedang berada di teras halaman belakang.

"bisakah.. kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" ucap lay. Kris menaikan satu alisnya, "ya? apa?".

"cium aku" ucap lay rendah.

Kris membelalakan matanya, "kumohon kris.. sebentar lagi aku akan terbang menuju beijing dan tak ada kemungkinan aku bisa kembali ke korea. Kumohon, hanya satu permintaanku untukmu".

Sekian lama mereka berdua terdiam di halaman belakang rumah lay yang sepi ini.

.

"sehun! Kris gege dimana?" tanya tao berbisik. "aku tak tahu hyung" ucap sehun santai.

Tao menghela nafas, lalu memutuskan berjalan jalan menggunakan kursi rodanya. Ia berjalan sampai ke jalan masuk halaman belakang. Namun, sebelum ia memasukinya, ia melihat lay dan kris berdiri disamping kolam renang saling bertatapan. Mengurangi sakit yang ia rasa, ia segera berbalik badan dan kembali menuju teman temannya.

Tepat saat itu, Tuhan memang adil. Tepat saat tao memutuskan kembali, kris mencium lay tepat di bibir.

Mengecup bibir tipis lay tanpa perasaan. Hanya kecupan bibir, tak ada maksud didalamnya. Dengan mata terpejam, lay tak pernah tahu sedatar apa mimik wajah namja pirang yang menciumnya.

.

"tao.." lay memanggil tao. Kris mendahului langkahnya, lalu berdiri di samping tao.

Tao tersenyum, "ne lay seongsaengnim?".

Pesta sudah bubar, namun kris dan tao belum segera pulang dengan alasan menemani lay. "jangan panggil seperti itu, kesannya aku sangat tua dimatamu. Bukankah umur kita tak berbeda jauh hmm?" ucap lay.

Tao terkikik, "ahaha, ne lay gege?" lay tersenyum tulus menatap kepolosan tao. "kris, tinggalkan kami berdua" perintah lay pada kris yang menatap mereka.

Kris mengangguk, lalu menghilang dari hadapan tao dan lay.

Lay mendorong kursi roda tao untuk berjalan jalan di sekitar halaman belakangnya, lalu ia berhenti untuk duduk di kursi taman.

"kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan kris seutuhnya, taozi" ucap lay menatap kolam renang itu sendu.

Tao menunduk, "lay-ge.."

"maaf, bukan ingin membuatmu merasa tersinggung. Tapi, kau tahukan kalau.. aku dan kris sepasang mantan kekasih?" ucapan lembut lay mendapat anggukan dari tao.

"tak ada yang pernah tau seberapa aku mencintainya, taozi.." ucapan lay terasa begitu menyayat hati bagi tao. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"kau sangat beruntung bisa berdampingan dengan kris, taozi. Sebagai guru sastra, aku ingin mengajarkan sesuatu padamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya" lay tersenyum tulus.

"pepatah mengatakan, _kalau kau rela melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia, maka kau juga akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan kelak_. Dan kuharap, apa yang aku lakukan sekarang sudah yang paling benar taozi.." ucap lay. Tao menitikan air matanya melihat ketulusan lay.

"aku mencintai kris. sangat mencintainya. Tapi.. apa yang dapat kulakukan? Cinta kris hanya untukmu. Dan ia bahagia bila kau selalu ada di sampingnya" ucap lay sembari tersenyum kecil.

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka.

"Mm.. taozi, bolehkah gege bertanya?" tanya lay sopan.

"ne ge.." lay tersenyum, "apa kau menyayangiku?" tanya lay.

Tao mengangguk. "tao menyayangi lay-ge! Karena lay-ge sudah seperti gege kandung tao. Terima kasih ge.." ucap tao.

Lay mengacak surai hitam tao, "kalau kau menyayangiku. Maukah kau berbuat sesuatu untukku?"

Tao mengangguk pasti. Tak sabar akan apa yang diminta sang guru.

Lay menarik nafas panjang, "jangan tinggalkan kris. ia mencintaimu, taozi. Kau tahu gege mencintainya, dan gege akan bahagia bila melihatnya bahagia. Dan kebahagiaan terbesar kris adalah kau tao. Dan kau inginkan melihat gege-mu ini bahagia?" ucap lay.

Tao memeluk lay secara tiba tiba, lalu menangis dipelukan sang guru. "aku sudah merelakan kris untukmu.. dan kuharap kau tak membuang kepercayaan yang sudah kubangun padamu taozi" lay mengelus punggung tao yang bergetar. Entah karena apa, iapun meneteskan air mata yang selalu ia coba untuk tahan.

"tao yakin, gege pasti akan menemukan yang lebih baik dari kris-gege! Lay-gege adalah orang yang baik.. manis pula. Pasti ada yang akan mengikat hubungan dengan lay-gege" ucap tao setelah melepas pelukannya.

Lay mengacak surai hitam tao, "kau sudah menjadi anak baik tao. Hahahaha akan kuberikan nilai 10 untuk sastra-mu"

Mata tao berbinar, "benarkah ge?!"

"tentu saja tidak. Hahahaa" dan berhasil membuat tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

"kris-gege! Ayo lebih cepat!" ucap tao gemetar. Takut ia tak akan bisa menyusul sang guru yang akan terbang menuju beijing. Kris yang menyetir berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih yang menangis.

.

Tao berusaha berjalan cepat menggunakan tongkatnya, menyusul ke tempat penumpang menunggu keberangkatan menuju beijing. Dan tepat didepan pemeriksaan x-tray, lay baru saja memasuki ruang tunggu itu.

"lay-gege!" teriak tao, sontak membuat lay berbalik.

Lay segera menghampiri kris dan tao.

"tao! Kris!" lay secara tiba tiba diterjang oleh pelukan tao.

"lay gege tidak bilang kalau pesawatmu sudah akan berangkat!" ucap tao sembari terisak dipelukan lay.

Lay mengelus punggung tao, "maafkan gege, taozi.." .

Tao melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap lay yang menitikan air matanya. "kenapa gege menangis? Jangan menangis. Seperti kata kris-ge, kau harus kuat ge!" ucap tao semangat walaupun ia sendiripun menangis.

Lay tertawa kecil, "maafkan gege bila gege tidak bisa kembali ke korea lagi, taozi.."

Ucapan lay membuat tao menatap lay bingung. "gege, apakah benar? Kau tidak akan kembali ke korea?" lay menggeleng.

"tidak ada kemungkinan aku bisa kembali ke korea, taozi" ucap lay. Tao kembali menangis, lay memeluk tao lagi. Kris mengusap punggung keduanya, '_kenapa uke selalu menangis?'._

"tenanglah tao, gege berjanji akan menemuimu jika kalian pergi ke beijing. Arrasseo?" tao mengangguk kecil.

'_pengumuman. Untuk para penumpang tujuan beijing, diharapkan segera menaiki pesawat sekarang juga. Sekali lagi, untuk para penumpang bertujuan beijing, diharapkan segera menaiki pesawat sekarang juga.'_

Lay tersenyum lima jari, lalu berkata "jangan nakal taozi! Ingat pesan gege kemarin arrasseo?" ucap lay lalu mengacak acak surai hitam tao. Lay beralih pada kris, "jaga tao, kris.." kris tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"jaga diri baik baik yixing, semoga kau selamat sampai tujuan. Sampai bertemu nanti". Lay mengangguk, dan segera memasuki ruang tunggu untuk menuju ke pesawat.

"kris! tao! sampai jumpa!" ucap lay begitu lolos pemeriksaan x-tray sembari melambaikan tangannya, ia berteriak seakan dirinya bahagia, walaupun sebenarnya ia kembali menitikan air matanya.

.

Tao dan kris masih menatap lay yang sekarang sedang menaiki pintu pesawat dari balik kaca. Kris masih mengelus punggung tao yang gemetar.

"oh tidak! Lay-gege!" teriak tao tiba tiba. Tao yang panik, seakan mencoba beranjak dari tempat untuk menuju kearah lay, untung kris mencegahnya.

Kris mencoba mengelus pundak tao yang tiba tiba terisak lagi. "ada apa baby?"

Tao tiba tiba memeluk kris dan menangis sesenggukan di dada bidang sang kekasih, menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung. Dan tentu saja, membuat bingung sang kekasih.

"gege.. a-aku lupa bertukar nomor telepon dengan lay-ge!" dan ucapan tao membuat kris membelalakan matanya. bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Ia juga tidak memiliki nomer telefon lay.

"astaga baby, gege juga tidak..".

.

.

.

**-THE END-**


End file.
